strymesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strymes
Strymes is the most subscribed original content creator in the MSM community. He has two channels. Strymes M&G (Formally known as Strymes49) and Strymesmemes. He's a musician that strives for originality and creates monsters, each with a little personality inside. He's the creator of MTTF and its exclusive monsters, the Futuristics, the Wubthereals, and the Fyooshuns. Friends and Collaborators EtherealWublins (Helped design some of the Futuristics and Wubthereals. They haven't spoken to eachother in a while.) Meme Factory Pds (Helped design and name Luvstruk and Eggmerald, as well as one of the Fyooshuns. She's a really good friend of Strymes and sacrifices a lot of her time to helping people. Hopefully one day they can collab ;)))) G27629 (Hex) (Another friend who helped design 2 of the Fyooshuns) Alpha (She and Strymes haven't worked together yet, but they're good friends and it is possible that they could work together at one point.) Screem (Helped design a Fyooshun. He and Strymes are good friends and share a lot in common.) Abedshark10 (Helped design a Fyooshun. He's an MSM expert and a good creator.) The Cybop Guy (Ryan Wilson) (Helped design 4 Fyooshuns. He and Strymes are good friends and they often joke about them being married the record, he's the wife. Strymes is the husband.) Mr. Zamboni (Helped design one of the Fyooshuns. He and Strymes are friends and are both complete nerds. They're also both Canadian yas.) Sam the Amazing Potato (Helped design a Fyooshun. He and Strymes are good friends and share a lot in common.) SoggyYelmuts (Helped design a Fyooshun. He and Strymes haven't talked much but they appear to be friends.) Sebass87 (Has let Strymes be a part of some of his Islands and are good friends.) TCClamble26 (TCC) (Has let Strymes be a part of an upcoming Island and several of his videos. Strymes has also made a joke video about him for his birthday. They're good buddies.) Stack-o-Wublins (He's made a joke video exposing Strymes and he's a friend.) The Monster Explorers (TME) (Has helped design some of the Futuristics, and let Strymes be a part of a rendition of their Island, Rainforest Island. He's also made a joke video about Strymes being a sad banana... good times.) FlummyFlumox (Alyssa Diccals) (Blame her for Eye Buttcheek's name lol) Islands Strymes has many beautiful islands, such as Jewel Island, and Wubthereal Island. In chronological order (oldest to newest), his islands include: * Jungle Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Plant Elements) * Summit Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Cold Elements) * Deep Sea Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Water Elements) * Moon Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Earth Elements) * Heavenly Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Air Elements) * Volcanic Island (An Island that mainly contains Monsters with the Fire Elements) * Future Island (An Island with a completely different class of Monsters) * Power Island (An Island that contains Ethereals, Wublins, Celestials, and Future Monsters) * Merry Island (A Christmas themed Island, which contains existing Christmas Songs) * Diamond Island (The Gold Island of the past) (also originally an april fools joke) * Laser Island (Yes, that is the first out of the 5. It was also teased in Strymes' QNA video) * Glacier Island * Factory Island * Robot Island * Jewel Island (Released at the same time as Robot Island) * Summer Earth Island * Anniversary Gold Island * Halloween Plant Island * Wubthereal Island * Christmas Cold Island * Miracle Island (Another Christmas themed Island) (Also Strymes’ face reveal) * Valentine's Air Island * Easter Water Island * Fyooshun Island Strymesmemes Strymesmemes is more focused on YTPs than anything else. Videos This is also from oldest to newest * Sonic Colors glitched up my Switch * {YTP} Louds on acid (Part 1) * Spider Man 2 Pizza Song but it gets way faster than it's supposed to * Dashie is not ok * That was a fake. * The REAL La Song Upcoming Videos * {YTP} Louds on acid (Part 2) Will not be as random as part 1. Category:YouTubers